Carey's Mansion for SegaRare Characters: Facebook 1
by videogamenerd123
Summary: That's right, the main cast of Carey's Mansion for Sega/Rare Characters is going on Facebook, y'all! Check out the statuses, drama, craziness, and other regular, Facebook stuff. All the cool people have a Facebook, why don't you?


_Hey, guys! I'm sorry I've been on a hiatus for Carey's Mansion for Sega/Rare Characters! But, how 'bout this? Today during school I've thought "Why not make a Carey's Mansion for Sega/Rare Characters on Facebook after every 5 fanfics?" BTW I DO NOT OWN ANY SEGA/RARE CHARACTERS, EXCEPT THE ONES I MADE UP AND ME! Enjoy!_

* * *

**Email or phone**

**conkerthesquirrel **

**Password**

* * *

**Conker- Anyone on?**

_~comments~_

**CASSIDY HAS LOGGED IN**

**Cassidy- I'm on! Hey, Conker! Where's everybody?**

**MADDIE HAS LOGGED IN**

**Maddie- Hi, guys! :D**

**Cassidy- Hey, Maddie! :D**

**SONIC HAS LOGGED IN**

**Sonic- What's up?**

**TAILS HAS LOGGED IN**

**Tails- Hey, guys!**

**AMY HAS LOGGED IN**

**Amy- HIIII! :D :D**

**Cassidy- :D**

**CREAM HAS LOGGED IN**

**Cream- Hi, everybody!**

**Amy-Hi, Cream! ;D**

**KNUCKLES HAS LOGGED IN**

**Knuckles- Hey, guys!**

**ROUGE HAS LOGGED IN**

**Rouge- Hi to you, you, and you!**

**BIG HAS LOGGED IN**

**Big- Hi!**

**Cream- Hi, Big!**

**BANJO HAS LOGGED IN**

**Banjo- Hey! What's up, guys?**

**RODENT HAS LOGGED IN**

**Rodent- Hello!**

**ZE PROFESSOR HAS LOGGED IN**

**Ze Professor- Hello, everybody!**

**Cassidy- Hey, professor! :D**

**CAREY HAS LOGGED IN**

**Carey- Hi! :D**

**Cassidy- Hi, Carey! :D**

**MR. MOSBEY HAS LOGGED IN**

**Mr. Mosbey- Maddline! What are you doing?! Get off of the computer and get to work!**

**Maddie- But, I just logged in! D:**

**BATULA HAS LOGGED IN**

**Batula- Just get on with your work, Maddline.**

**Maddie- Fine! Bye, guys... :(**

**MADDIE HAS LOGGED OFF**

**MR. MOSBEY HAS LOGGED OFF**

**BATULA HAS LOGGED OFF**

**Carey- I'd love to stay, guys, but I've got to set up the show room for my singing recital. Bye!**

**CAREY HAS LOGGED OFF**

**Cassidy- Aww, Carey and Maddie logged off! BOOO! :(**

**Conker- Oh, well! More Facebook for us!**

**Cassidy- True, true!**

* * *

**STEVE HAS MADE AN ACCOUNT AND HAS LOGGED IN**

**Steve- Hey, guys!**

_Cassidy, Conker, and 13 more people like this_

_~comments~_

**Cassidy- Steve! :D**

**Conker- About time you made a Facebook!**

_Cassidy likes this_

**Steve- I was busy! **

**Conker- Excuses, excuses!**

_Cassidy and Conker likes this_

**Steve- Wait a minute. Aren't you supposed to be helping Maddie pick up the broken glass you made?**

**Conker- Aw, shoot! Gotta log off!**

**CONKER HAS LOGGED OFF**

**Cassidy- He didn't break any glass...**

**Steve- What are you talking about?**

**Cassidy- Steve...**

**Steve- Fine! I tricked him!**

**Cassidy- ...Nice! ;)**

_Steve likes this_

**Steve- Thanks!**

* * *

**Tails- Has anyone seen my red ant farm?**

~comments~

**Conker- No.**

**Cassidy- Haven't seen them...**

**Sonic- Haven't seen them either, buddy.**

**Steve- Heck if I know where your stupid ants are!**

**Amy- TAILS! D:**

**Cassidy- Uh, oh...**

**Amy- YOU! YOU DID THIS! D:**

**Tails- I didn't do anything! D:**

**Amy- DON'T YOU LIE TO ME! YOU PUT THE ANTS ON ME WHILE I WAS SUNBATHING! D:**

**Conker- Oh no. D: is never a good sign...**

**Sonic- Run, Tails!**

**TAILS HAS LOGGED OFF**

**Amy- OH NO YOU DON'T! D:**

**AMY HAS LOGGED OFF**

**Steve- Well, he's in deep mud now.**

**Conker- Kinda not a good thing to say in Tails's case.**

* * *

**Cassidy- Who run the world?**

_Amy, Cream, Maddie, Rouge, and 5 others likes this_

_~comments~_

**Amy- Girls!**

**Cream- Girls!**

**Maddie- Girls!**

**Rouge- Girls!**

**Cassidy- Girls rule! :D**

_Amy, Cream, Maddie, Rouge, and 5 others likes this_

**Conker- Guys!**

_Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Banjo, Steve, and 10 others likes this_

**Steve- This is bull!**

**Banjo- Dislike!**

_Conker, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Steve, and 10 others likes this_

* * *

**Steve- Does anyone know what K.I.T. means? Or LMAO? Or...**

_Conker, Cassidy, and 100 others likes this_

_~comments~_

**Conker- ROTFL! XD**

**Cassidy- LOL! XD**

**Steve- Seriously, WHAT DOES IT MEAN?!**

**Conker- lmao means...**

_Cassidy likes this_

**Steve- WHAT?!**

**Conker- LMAO MEANS YOU GOT PUNKED, SUCKA!**

_Conker, Cassidy, and 104 others likes this_

**Steve- Oh, you little...**

**Conker- Gotta log out, see ya!**

**CONKER HAS LOGGED OFF**

**Steve- WHERE THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?! **

**STEVE HAS LOGGED OUT**

**Cassidy- I feel so alone... WAIT FOR ME D:!**

**CASSIDY HAS LOGGED OUT**

* * *

**Cassidy has shared a video from YouTube watch?v=5wcKpoAQKj4**

_Conker, Steve, Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, and 307 others likes this_

_~comments~_

**Conker- ROTFLMAO! XD**

**Sonic- HILARIOUS! XD**

**Steve- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Amy- LOLOLOLOL! XD**

**Knuckles- I CAN'T STOP LAUGHING! XD**

**Cassidy- IKR? LOLROTFLMAO! XD**

* * *

**Cassidy- Tonight, on 'Unsolved Crud'...**

_Conker likes this_

**Conker- We find out who gives a heck about Big Foot.**

_Cassidy likes this_

**Cassidy- UPDATE!... NOBODY CARES, SO SCREW HIM!**

_Conker likes this_

**Conker- UPDATE!... SOMEONE BROKE INTO THE 'TOURETTE GUY'S' HOUSE AND STOLE $500 WORTH OF CRUD! THAT'S RIGHT! $500 WORTH OF BULLCRUD!**

_Conker and Cassidy likes this_

* * *

**Cassidy **wrote on **Steve's wall- What are your opinions of George W. Bush?**

_~comments~_

**Steve- You mean "Colonel Cluster Crud"? Screw him!**

**Cassidy- You really shouldn't say that, you could get in trouble...**

**Steve-...**

**Cassidy-...**

**Steve-... I DON'T GIVE A DEAD MOOSE'S LAST CRUD! This is the United States of America. I have freedom of speech! And, if people don't like it, they could set themselves on fire, jump off a cliff, and get hit by a train, or bus!**

**Cassidy- Creative threat... Well, what do you think about D. Cheney?**

**Steve- ...SCREW HIM TOO!**

**Cassidy- What about Donald Rumsfield?**

**Steve- ...SCREW HIM TOO!**

**Cassidy- What about Rick Moranis?**

**Steve- ... I don't even know who the heck that is, but SCREW HIM TOO! Who the heck is Rick Moranis?**

**Cassidy- The actor with glasses... He was the dad on "Honey, I shrunk the kids!".**

**Steve- I hope the next movie he's in he gets blown to a million pieces! Then, BOOM! There'd be Rick Moranis everywhere!**

**Cassidy- Steve, you better be careful about what you say about Rick Moranis too... He might be looking for you...**

**Steve- BULL! I'm not afraid of some guy in glasses. And if he ever sees this... Screw you, Rick Moranis! Screw you and your... YOUR WHIPPY-HAIRED FRIENDS!**

**STEVE HAS LOGGED OFF**

**Conker- Has he logged off yet?**

**Cassidy- Yep! :)**

**Conker- I knew he said that 'broken glass' thing was a prank!**

**Cassidy- Revenge completed! ;)**

**Conker- Thanks! ;)**

**Cassidy- No prob! ;)**

* * *

_So, how was that? Yeah, I know about the last two posts having to do with the "Tourettes Guy" but it's better than nothing, right? Thanks for reading see you later on the next CMSRC fanfic (Carey's Mansion for Sega/Rare Characters)!_


End file.
